


[X-Men]饮水时间！饮水器万x仓鼠查

by ALory07



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Courtship, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Objectification, Other, hamster Charles, waterbowl Erik, 万物皆可EC, 拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: Charles是一只可爱的小仓鼠，独自生活在自己的小天地中。这很好，直到他遇到了Erik，一个他不得不去接触的饮水器。





	[X-Men]饮水时间！饮水器万x仓鼠查

**Author's Note:**

> 差点写成pwp，但原图那么污又不是我的错【摊手  
> 没养过仓鼠，这篇是纯鸡血产物，估计有bug，见谅。

（图会动的）

**请告诉我这个既视感不是我想多了XD**

 

 

-

 

我是一只仓鼠。

我不知道我和其他仓鼠有什么不一样，好吧，也许我可能比其他同类要胖一些，我的主人总是喜欢拖着我的屁股，把我摸成软乎乎的一团。

 

“呼…没错…就是那里！”

 

主人听不懂我的语言，他只知道这样摸我，但这种温柔的动作实在是太舒服了，这是我每天排行第二享受的时间。顺便一说，我最爱的是在自己的地盘进食。我总怕东西会被别人抢走——可能是因为我不善打斗，但同样我也想不明白为什么自己有这么强烈的护食感，要知道我可是主人家唯一一只仓鼠啦。

 

今天也是开心的一天，主人又把我从笼子里拿出来了，他把我拖在手上，我的爪子扒在他暖暖的手心里，舌头伸出来舔了它一下。

 

调皮的小家伙。我听到主人这么说。我可不调皮，我想反驳但他听不懂，我在主人面前很乖，他给我食物，给我干净的小屋，没理由不喜欢。

 

“我给你买了一个礼物，”主人伸出一个指头顺着我的背脊划过，我简直要尖叫了。

 

“一个饮水机，你会喜欢吗小家伙”

 

哦哦就是那里！再摸！再摸！

 

但是主人放下了手指，把我放回了笼子，我试图回到他的手心里，可一个奇怪的东西吸引了我的注意。

 

在我的小屋里，有一个紫色的……柱子？老天，那可真丑。我惊恐的发现它几乎比我体积还大，它要霸占我的家么？

 

滚开！滚开！

 

我用最快的速度爬到了它身边，伸出我没有任何攻击力的爪子，在那像铁一样的东西上扒拉着。

 

“停下你愚蠢的攻击，苹果派”

 

什么？是我听错了么？他刚才喊我什么？

 

“我说让你停下，小甜饼”

 

哦，他又换了一个称呼。“我不可能是苹果派也不是小甜饼，我是一只仓鼠，而现在正准备把你赶出去。”我露出了自认为最有震慑力的表情。

 

对方似乎对我的反应感到奇怪，“那我该喊你什么”，他想了想，“我看人类都是这样称呼对方的。”

 

“Charles，你可以叫我Charles。你的那些称呼是很亲密的人才会用的，我们还没到那种关系！”我撇了它一眼。

 

“好吧。”它妥协的点头，“我是Erik，你好Charles。”这回它称呼对了。

 

“嗯，所以说，你在我的窝里……”我突然反应过来，主人似乎说他买了个饮水机，我回头看了一眼，发现主人拿着手机以一种要吃了我的表情看着我。

 

那个紫色的玩意……哦，Erik，他动了动身上长长的管子——这姿势是代表了什么么？然后不怀好意的看了我一眼。

 

“看来你明白了，”Erik说，“我想你马上就会清楚我们的关系会有多么亲密。”

 

“什么？不不不，你在说什么呢。”

 

Erik不是饮水机么？我是要从它……它的身体里喝水？我的绒毛都竖起来了，我拒绝！一个优秀的仓鼠，可不会让它的笼子里有第二个活的东西。

 

Erik似乎看穿了我的想法，幸好它没有继续要和我发展亲密关系的可笑言论。它只是…那个长长的管子前端渗出了点水滴，然后顺着轮廓流了下来。

 

我咽了口唾沫，不太懂这个是什么意思，但Erik的动作让我有点口干舌燥。我想问问我的同类，但我突然想起自己是家里唯一一只仓鼠。

 

Erik见我直勾勾的盯着它那里更加来劲了，它渗出了更多液体，我闻到空气中飘散着我喜欢的味道，水……也许还有其他什么。

 

我鼓起脸颊，把脑袋转过去，决定不看这个恼人的家伙，我才不会去吸它，渴死都不会。尽管它看着我的表情让我在意，但我现在只想被主人摸。

然而，当我转身时就被身后的主人吓到了，他生病了？脸怎么那么红？他是踹不过气了么？

 

我跟他对视了很久，他终于意识到了自己的不对劲，清咳一声走远了。真怪。

 

“现在只有我们两个了。”

 

哦谢谢提醒，好像我没发现似的。

 

“小可爱，你就过来试试嘛，你总是要喝水的。”

 

循循善诱那套，我不会上当的。

 

“想想看，你把我的水喝光，你的主人就不得不把我拿走了。”

 

我回头看了Erik一眼，它说的是对的，如果我把它喝光了，主人会把它丢掉。但是……我希望它被丢掉么？

 

Erik见我终于舍得看它了，又精神抖擞起来，它的全身——尤其是那个长管子都颤抖着，“我想被丢掉，所以你快把我吸干吧！”

 

我走近了它，那股好闻的味道越来越近了，我伸出舌头舔了舔那个渗水的孔，这确实是我想要的，哦，老天。

 

我和Erik同时感觉到周围的空气都变得稀薄了起来。我不再试探性的轻舔那个眼，而是用整张嘴包裹着它，几乎把我的口腔塞满。液体源源不断的流出，我不知道那是Erik做的，还是被我吸出来的。

 

“噢……小家伙，你要把我吸干了”

 

我抬头看了Erik一眼，它怎么看上去挺开心的？被拿走这么开心么？

 

我生气的把它越含越深，深到我平时储存食物的颊囊，Erik把我的脸顶的变了形，但是我不满足。

 

还要……更多……更多………

 

我用力的吸着它，好像这是我第一次喝水而找不准方法一样，我无师自通，大概，没人告诉我喝水是件这么愉快的事，我想把这跟管子整个包裹进去，这想法让我浑身颤抖。

 

“噢……Charles”

 

Erik终于叫对了我的名字，它用一种近乎怜爱的目光看着我，它的管子被我的嘴巴摩擦的发烫，里面的液体比水要美味的多，我也用一种渴望的眼神看着它。

 

“Charles……小可爱，再深一点，把我…吸干，把我的液体全注入你体内…”

 

你就这么想被拿走！Erik的话让我没来由的生气。我的嘴巴突然抽离那个火热的粗长的管子，离开时还发出了奇怪的声音。

 

我简直要头晕目眩了，我一分一秒都不想离开它！前一秒我还觉得Erik丑爆了，但我知道我喜欢吸它。

 

而且，它看着我的眼神，让我觉得好奇，我想了解它。

 

“你为什么不吸了呢？”Erik失望的看着我，它那里的小孔可怜兮兮的渗着水，等着我的宠爱。

 

“我会的，”我说，“我满足你，你想走，我让你走”

 

Erik似乎还想说什么，但我又一次用我温暖的口腔包裹住了它，它的话被卡在了嗓子里。

 

噢…Charles…Charles…

 

Erik嘟嘟囔囔的说着什么，我听不见，但我开始难过了，随着我每吸一口，Erik体内的液体就会少一点，它离开我的时间又会快一秒。

 

就这会，我就开始舍不得它说话时低沉的声音和身体内这美味的液体了。

 

我感受着Erik在我口腔内的温度…虽然几乎是我摩擦出来的热度，感受着它在我喉咙里的戳刺，它把我的嘴巴塞的满满的，我只有在惊慌中储备粮食时会这样，但Erik给我的感觉不止如此，它让我安心，而不是害怕。

 

Erik那丑爆了的紫色在我眼里也变得动人起来，我附上前爪固定住那个管子，生怕它下一秒就不在了似的。

 

我饥渴的吞咽着液体，忘记了自己上一次喝水是什么时候，我为什么这么渴呢？我不满足，不满足，还不够，我想要每天都能从Erik这里吸出水。

 

但是时间过得很快，我发现我吸不出什么了，我紧紧抱着那个圆形的管子，用我的大眼睛看着Erik前端的孔洞，那里正缓缓流出最后一滴液体。

 

我用嘴巴包裹住它，用舌尖轻轻卷走。什么都不剩了，Erik要离开我了。

 

“Charles”

 

我听到谁在叫我。

 

“Charles！”

 

噢，是Erik，我马上反应过来，Erik已经被我吸干了，而我这会还紧紧含着它的管子。它肯定以为我想让它走，我非常失落。

 

“Charles，我想让你明白，我是自愿这么做的。”Erik看着我的眼神就像主人看着他室友那样，但是我不明白这代表什么。

 

“我是属于你一个人的。你要明白这一点。”

 

嗯我明白，可是你马上就要走了，我都要哭出来了。

 

“从我第一次看到你时我就想说了，你是我见过的最可爱的仓鼠，Charles”

 

这有什么用呢，Erik越说这些话我越伤心，混蛋。

 

“Charles”

 

那是我听过的最美妙的声音，它胜过我爱的一切食物，胜过主人伏过我背后的手指，我第一次希望自己的地盘能有其他生物的存在。

 

我们俩就这样看着对方，直到主人回来了，它要把Erik抽走，那抹紫色要消失了。

 

“Erik！不要走！”

 

不要不要不要。

 

但Erik什么也不能做，它只能被那只恶魔之手握在手上，主人看着我在笼子里叫唤，但又不知道我在干什么。

 

Erik被带走了，又只剩我一个。我恨恨的看着主人的背影，希望他摔一跤然后把Erik摔过来。

 

失去Erik的第一秒，我开始想它。

 

-

 

Charles拿着那支新买的仓鼠用饮水器——这还是Erik帮他挑的，丑爆了的紫色，可Charles依旧觉得室友的审美可爱极了。蓝眼睛的年轻人回想起自己的小仓鼠刚才慌张的样子，他还从来没见过那小家伙发过疯，Charles低头看了眼这个被宠物喝干的管子，我只是想给它加点水而已啊，他想。

 

END？？

 

 

-

后续

 

 

“你不会再骗我了对么？”Charles生气的问道。

 

“是的，不会了。”Erik诚恳的看着它的小恋人。

 

胖乎乎的小仓鼠在睡前又舔了一点点Erik体内的液体，它在饮水器旁找了个舒服的位置，“晚安，Erik。”它甜甜的说。

 

“晚安，小饼干。”

 

Erik看了眼睡熟的小家伙，又抬头看了眼那个蓝眼睛人类和他那穿着紫色外套的室友，他们两个似乎在说着什么，而Erik仔细的听着。

 

“今天我不小心摔了，腰现在还疼，所以今晚不行。”蓝眼睛说到。

 

紫色衣服的似乎想安抚他，他的表情透露出了心疼和失落两种情绪。

 

“不过我能理解你忍得多辛苦，”蓝眼睛眨了一下眼，“所以今晚你可以享受一次赞爆了的口交。”

 

紫色的饮水器看着那个紫色的同伴把自己送入了蓝眼睛红红的唇瓣里，空气里都是滋滋的水声。

 

Erik对Charles撒了两个谎，而Charles只知道第一个。

 

 

 

END


End file.
